I'm Living With R5
by pen names are for the weak
Summary: Laura has always been a fan of R5, one day opportunity came knocking on her front door. That was the day, she met R5.
1. Chapter 1

Ugh. My dad just doesn't understand my love for R5.  
He thinks they're stupid imbeciles. I asked him why he bought me their album LOUD then. He replied with "They're all you talk about!"

Maybe I should start from the beginning.

I'm Laura Marie Marano. I'm seventeen years young, and I love R5. Obviously. If my dad were to understand what a bunch of heaping hunks and talent they were, though he's neither of those, he'd get why I love them so much. I'm not the only one of my friends who loves R5. My friend Raini loves them almost just as much as I do.  
Back to me, I'm about 5'2, I have what people refer to as 'doe' eyes, I have light brown hair, the tips dyed a blonde-ish color. I don't know if what I wear is considered fashionable, so I can't say I'm a fashionista or some crap like that.

I get a text.. Raini.

_Raini/_Laura

_Hey chica, wanna go to the mall today?_

Yeah, that seems fun, just let me get dressed.

_I'll come over while you shower. Please shower first._

**I roll my eyes before replying:** It's not like I musk.

_Well there's a first for everything. See you soon, boo._

Okay.. See you then.

..

No, I didn't just wake up, but I roll out of bed walking to the bathroom to warm up the water before I get in.

"Laura Marie!" He shouts.

"What?!" I shout back.

"Casey stepped all over one of your R5 discs!" He shouts. Casey is our dog by the way.

"WHAT?! It was on the banister!" Or half wall.. whatever you guys call it.

"She goes where she wants! It's not like you trained her!"

"Shut up.." I mutter under my breath.

"What?!"

"I said I need to pick my stuff up." I lied right through my teeth.

"You sure as hell do."

I examine my disc, glaring at Casey, who looks completely sorry.  
"Stay on the floor, Casey Marano."

She barks quietly in response as if saying 'yes ma'am.'  
"I'm glad you understand."

"Stop leaving your R5 shit around the house." He scolds.

"Okay Dad, jeez. You make it sound like it's the end of the world."

"Smart off one more time."

"I'm not smarting off!"

"What's the deal with the boys and girl anyway? What's the big deal?!"

"Sorry, are they not cool enough? This isn't _New Kids On The Block_ enough for you?" I almost shout at him.

"NO!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU BUY THEIR ALBUM(S) FOR ME?!"

"THEY'RE ALL YOU TALK ABOUT!"

I turn around heading off to my room to grab my clothes.  
and this is why I said:  
Ugh. My dad just doesn't understand my love for R5.  
He thinks they're stupid imbeciles. I asked him why he bought me their album LOUD then. He replied with "They're all you talk about!"

I walk into the bathroom, taking off my clothes.  
letting the hot water hit my back releases any stress that I had.

I finish soon, remembering Trish was coming.

I toss on my undergarments, followed by deodorant, a purple baggy butterfly t-shirt, light skinny jeans, and purple wedges. I curl my hair to perfection, doing my makeup lightly, but I don't forget about my purple R5 guitar pick necklace.

I walk out of the bathroom to hear my Dad and Trish chatting, I decide to let them continue. I grab my_ Popstar_ Magazine finding an article about R5.  
I crawl into the living room, un-noticed by Trish and he, so I sit on the floor, Casey next to me. I think she knows how to read, I swear.

I hear a knock on the door, ignoring it, because Dad always answers unless he's at a convention.  
"Uh, hi Sir, our bus broke down. We were wondering if we could borrow your bathroom?"

I immediately recognize that voice. It's _Ross fucking Lynch_. Holy shiz biscuit!

I run to the bathroom, closing the door quietly, as I organize the bathroom I hear all of R5, and Ryland shuffling into the house.

"There's one right there, and upstairs." I hear my dad mutter. _Ohhhhhhh_ yeah. He knows who they are.

I finish organizing, and as I step out, I bump into _him._ Ross Lynch.  
"Oh sorry... Ross.." I blush, as I step aside.  
He smirks.."It's okay.. Nice pick." He motions to my R5 pick.

"HOLY CRAP ON A STICK." Trish whisper yells to me.

I look at Rydel. Shes wearing her signature tutu, she waves at me and also compliments my pick, which causes everyone else to notice and compliment me.

"Thanks..." I blush.

"So.. What's you girls' name?" Riker asks, coming down from the upstairs bathroom.

"Laura... This is Raini."

"Nice to meet you girls." Ratliff comments, smiling.

"Hi!" Raini does a little wave, then winks at Rocky.

Ross comes back from the bathroom, "Well Laura, what a nice house you have. What nice room you have.. so clean and... R5-y."  
I had forgotten my room was open, so I just smiled. And yes I did blush.

"Do you blush your day away?" Rocky asks me.  
I blush a dark red crimson, and nod, "Pretty much."

"Guys we have to figure out what to do." Ryland comments, finally speaking.

"You're the manager!" Rydel shouts at him.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?! A tow truck can't be here for a week! And just because I'm the manager doesn't mean I know what to do _everytime_ something goes wrong! I'm not a musical prodigy like you morons!" He shouts back.

They roll their eyes. "Shut up Ryland, you could've been one of us just as easily. You can play a quite a few instruments. You decided it wasn't for you. So shut up." Rocky tells his younger brother.

"What he said."  
"Yeah."  
"Preach it Rocky." Came from all different parts of the room.

"I mean, you guys can stay here if you want... It's a pretty big house, and my dad will be gone on a convention. It's not like you're currently on tour."

"That sounds good I guess. How long are you able to keep us?" Ratliff asks.

"Well I'll ask my dad, but this is a trumpet convention, he'll be gone for like two months."

"Oh. That sounds fantastic." Ross comments.

"Yeah I'll be right back."

"Daddy?" I ask as I walk in.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Can they stay here? Just for awhile until they get towed."

He walks over to me.. grips my arm hard.  
"Did you tell them they already could stay?" He growls.

"Dad, that hurts.. stop!" I cry.

"_Did you tell them they could stay_?"

"NO!" I shout and he lets go, and smiles, as if nothing happened. (**_A/n: he has_ _epilepsy_**)

"Okay, they can stay sweetie."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. It has been awhile since his last out-lash. I think I might have been fifteen.

I thank him, as I walk out humming one of the songs I wrote.  
"He said you guys could stay." I go back to humming.

"What're you humming?" Riker asks.

"A song I wrote."

"You write songs?!" Everyone asks; including Raini.

"You know that already Raini. I wrote one in kindergarten." Raini looks confused, then makes an 'oh yeah' face.

"Can you sing it?" Ross questions me, "I don't think so." I shake my head.

"Pleeeeease?" Everyone pleads.

"I don't have a piano!" Why did I say that?

Rydel laughs evilly, "Oh sweetie, you can use my keyboard!"

She runs out to the bus, and grabs it. Returning soon.

"Here."

I take a deep breath, closing my eyes, and sing.

_I'm a little butterfly  
Spread my colorful wings  
Even though I'm small and frail  
I can do most  
Anything_

_Caterpillar in my cocoon_  
_I'm gonna be_  
_A butterfly soon_

_I'm a little butterfly_  
_I can soar through the sky_  
_So glad I ended up like this_  
_Thanks to metamorphosis_

_I'm a butterfly_

_I'm a butterfly_

_Yeah_

_I'm a butterfly_

Everyone claps and cheers, and I squeal excitedly. R5 helped me overcome my stage fright!


	2. The Mall

After everyone calms down, Raini rolls her eyes at Laura then asks, "Are we still on for the mall, _or what_?"

"The mall?!" All of R5, and Ryland asks excitedly.  
"Yeah, we were gonna go today, but then... something.. happened." Laura tells them.

"Can we go?" Ryland asks giving his best puppy dog eyes.  
"Yeah, _please_ Laura!" Rydel asks, dragging out the please.

"Yeah, you guys can go. Just get situated in the rooms first. It's a big enough house to where only two of you will have to share a room. You know, without using my dad's room." Laura looks at them all pointedly, waiting for the words to register in their brains.

Rydel is the first to get up and sprint out to the bus to get her stuff, she comes back in thirty seconds later with three suitcases and a toiletry bag, she picks the nicest room. (Laura decorated it so of course she thought it was the nicest, though Laura designed all the rooms.) "Oh my god!" You hear Rydel shout in awe. It was red with splotches of pink & black. The bed spread was pink with red lip stick prints on it. The walls were a dark red - velvet - with black designs, with painted pictures of 1940's france on the wall. There was a black dresser with a pink lamp on it, with a red alarm clock, on the wall was a red flat screen tv.

Rocky comes in second, carrying three suitcases and no toiletry, Ross right behind him carrying three duffel bags and one small bag full of probably hair supplies, "That's one hot babe!" Ross shouts from the door. Immediately Rocky turns around and Ross speeds in front of him, "Aw, you ba*****!" Rocky shouts.

Ross runs into another room Laura decorated, "Aw yeah! sweet!". It was yellow and grey, the bed spread yellow with grey stripes the same thing with the pillow cases, beside the one individual yellow pillow case. The walls were also a grey color with yellow vertical stripes painted down the walls. There was also some black. A black desk with a yellow desktop lamp to go with it. There was a grey dresser with a black alarm, on the wall was plastered a grey 45 inch flat screen tv with two gaming systems: PS4 & XBOX 360.

Since Rocky was distracted, he got the second to last room to himself, muttering "This is cool." This design was lime green and blue, blue being the dominant color. Every room had a splash of black here and there, because well, black goes with everything and anything. The bed spread was blue with black and green argyle, a black dresser with a lime green alarm clock and on the walls were painted black with random shapes drawn into the walls using lime green. Including the R5 symbol which Rocky admired with happiness. He was happy to know that there was one more fan cheering them on. On the wall was a 45 inch black flat screen with one gaming system: XBOX 360.

Riker comes in fourth, carrying four bags, one being toiletry and hair supplies.  
His room was the same as Ross's room. Except the colors and the bed spread. He had a desk, and a desktop lamp. His colors were a dark shade of red and blue.

Ratliff and Ryland share a look, "I call the top bunk!" Ratliff shouts then runs to the room. He's surprised at what he sees. He sees a room with two separate beds, kind of like a hotel. The two main colors being black and white. One bed is solid black with white pillow cases, and the other one being solid white with black pillow cases. The white bed has a black dresser with a white alarm clock, and the black bed with a white dresser and black alarm clock. The room was black and white checkered, having no windows like the other rooms, (I mean who wants light in their eyes while they're sleeping?) it looked pretty cool. There was a black flat screen, 45 inches, one gaming system: XBOX 360.

"Okay. I finally finished." Rydel comes from using the Jack n' Jill bathroom she and Laura shared.

"Great!" Laura smiles at Rydel who put on jeans and a ruffle top, different from her usual look.

"Done." Ross comes out, ripped jeans US shirt on.  
"Same here." Rocky comes out in a Nike shirt, and regular jeans.  
"We're done." Ratliff and Ryland come out in matching clothes; orange and regular jeans.  
"Let's get 'er done." Comes out Riker in a black tee, and dark jeans.  
"Let's roll!" Raini shouts.

**-o-o-o-**

"Are we picking up Dez?" Laura asks Raini, pulling out of the driveway with R5 shuffled through out the car. (They weren't in a minivan, but not a car either. Kind of like an SUV)

"Sure why not? I'll text him." Raini texts her phone, then immediately gets a message back, "He said he'll be out in a minute, he just needs to find his pet raccoon."

"Hey guys wanna hear a funny joke?" Asks Ross from the back.  
R5 groans, but Laura smiles huge, "Yes! I love jokes... Especially puns.." She trails off at the end.

"So, a little girls cat died, she and her dad were driving. Her cat was in a box labeled 'Fluffy'. She asks her dad, 'daddy, where's fluffy going?', and the dad replies with, 'where your mom went.", the little girl looks up at her dad confused and asks, 'your ex best friends house?' The dad looks at his daughter and smiles, 'yeah, we're gonna try and see if we can fit it through the mail slot'."

The whole car roars with laughter, especially Laura who had to pull over so she wouldn't wreck the car.

"Usually - your - jokes - suck ! Good - job - Ross !" Riker laughs.

"If you think that's funny you should hear this-" Raini smirks, "Why did the little boy drop his ice cream?" Everyone smiling, looking at Raini waiting for her to say it, "He had no hands."  
The car roars with laughter again.

They stop joking around while Laura is driving, so they won't die. They drive to Dez's house, to find him outside feeding a baby camel, "Hi guys!" Dez waves.

He climbs into the car to be looked at with 16 pairs of eyes, "Wow Laura, I knew you were pretty but I didn't know you could get R5." Dez smiles, Laura blushes.

"Sup man!" All of R5 says at once, including Ryland.

"Hi guys!" Dez greets.

"So which mall are we going to?"

"The Miami Extravaganza." Raini answers. (If that's real I don't own it.)

"HA!" Shouted Ratliff, "Retweeting that."  
"What?" Asks Ross and Rydel.

"A girl named Lindsay, she's 14, she sent me a picture that says: if you wish upon a star, apparently you're a few billion years to late, that star is dead along with your dreams." Ratliff finished with a chuckle.

Ross laughed, "retweet that so I can."  
"Yeah me too!" Said Rydel.  
(I don't own twitter)

"Why're we so dark?" Asks Riker.  
"I guess we get it from momma." Ryland answered.

Rydel rolls her eyes, "You guys are morons, we obviously get it from dad."  
"No, we get it from grandma." Rocky counters.

"_You're all stupid_, we get it from gramps." Ross tells them all snapping his fingers in a z pattern.

Rydel laughs, and they have this argument for about ten minutes telling stories about their choices, trying to decide who it is they get it from.

"Yeah well remember that time grandma took her teeth out in front of a little boy we didn't even know? Then laughed about the fact he was crying!" Yelled Rocky, exasperated.

They continue the argument, Laura and Raini having their own conversation, but occasionally stop talking to listen to their stories, then end up talking about their cray-cray family member.

They pull up to the mall, and park. They all climb out, people passing probably thought their mama was crazy to have that many kids, even though Laur, Raini, and Dez weren't related, but the people didn't know that.

"Can we go to the surf shop first?" Whines Ross, and Riker.  
Laura rolls her eyes. "Let's go."  
"Do you surf?" Ratliff asks her, curiousness in his eyes, though they're twinkling with amusement.  
"Yep. Since I was eleven." Laura smiles wide.

"Awesome!" Ross high fives Laura.  
"But after that can we go to Rue 21?" Asks Raini. (I don't own Rue 21)  
"Yeah!" Rydel agrees.

"Whatever." The guys say, not caring. Though Ross wanted to see Laura try on clothes. He didn't have any problem admitting she was pretty... Unless it was to her.

"So... What do you think of Laura?" Rocky asks Ross walking behind the three girls, who all linked their arms together.

"She's cute." Ross answers, "I'd date her." Ross looks at Rocky who's looking at him mischievously, "Don't tell her dude!"

"Why not Rossy Jersey Shor?" Asks Rocky, "She'd probably date you in a heart beat.."

Ross looks at her while she's looking at them, snickering about something, "she's not that type of girl."

**-o-o-o-**

The girls step into the surf shop, immediately Laura goes to the surfboards. Looks at the amount of money in her wallet and sighs, "I can only afford three guy ones."

" 'sup Laura?" Asks Ross coming up behind her.

"Nothing. Forgot my allowance doesn't come in till tomorrow."

"Why? What's wrong?" Ross looks at her, concern in his eyes, with some helpfulness in there.

"I like this surfboard, but I only can afford these." She points to them.  
The surfboard she points to is black and neon pink checkerboard, the other ones are all solid colors. Orange, yellow, blue.

"That's pretty sweet." Ross points to the yellow one, Laura rolls her eyes, "That's because it's your favorite color."

"Oh? How much do you exactly know about me?"

"Not as much as you think." Laura looks at the surfboard, then back at Ross.  
"Let me buy it for you." Ross gestures, "Ross - I don't know - that's super sweet of you-"  
"No, I'm buying it for you."  
"At least buy me dinner first." Laura jokes as Ross takes the surfboard off to pay for it.

"Sure. Why not? Laura - will you go - you - you know go on a date with me?" Why's he so nervous?

She eyes him carefully, then blushes, "Are you joking?"  
"No.." He looks at his ripped converse (don't own), and Laura looks at them too.

"Then okay." Laura smiles.

He pays for the surfboard, and they exit talking and laughing. They start their way to rue 21 passing Journeys, "Wait guys! Let's go here."

"Can we get some original converse, in his size."  
The overly preppy girl turns around, "Oh oka- OMG Laura!"

Laura rolls her eyes in the inside of her head, "Hi Cassidy."

"And Ross Lynch," Cassidy undresses him with her eyes, "I know your size.."

She leaves toward the back, "Sorry, she's obsessed with you."  
"Shocker... She pictured me naked with her eyes." Ross shudders and Laura laughs.

"Here sexy." Cassidy winks, handing him the shoes.  
"Thanks thirsty." Ross replies, Laura cracks up.

Cassidy huffs, and stomps to the back of the counter, her hooker boots clicking along with her, mimicking her.

"They fit.. but what are they for?"

"I'm buying them - no don't argue - you bought me a surfboard, I'm buying you these."

"Thanks Laur."

They all leave the mall after buying clothes, and Laura is about to get ready for her date.  
Raini asks Laura if she can help pick the outfit, but Ross won't say where they're going.

it's a suprise..


	3. Counting Stars

I go out one last time to get my boring brown hair done, the tips have started to look like the rest of my hair. Raini says she has something special planned out becauce the last time we did my hair, it was me & Trish, she _tried_ to ombre my hair.  
We weren't succesful.

We were, but it kind of just lightly dyed the bottom. She said we're going to re-ombre my hair and go do one more surprise.

She does this all the time.

_Well, you do realize you let her?_ *****

Shut up Ms. Pennyworth.

_Don't tell me what to do!_

I roll my eyes at her, while Raini starts a conversation about Ross and where she thinks he's gonna take me. She's a sucker for love.

"Maybe he'll take you to Armani's." (if it's real then I don't own it.)

"That super fancy resturant?" Raini nods, "Nah.. I don't go for that." I tell her.

"I know, but wouldn't you make an exception for _THE _Ross Lynch?"  
"I'm not changing for any guy!"  
"But Laur-"  
"Nope."  
"Come on Laura!"  
"Nooooope."

Raini rolls her eyes in defeat, not caring at this point. Knowing her bestfriend of twelve years (5-17) wasn't going to budge on a subject about _boys_. Laura being the person she is, can have a normal conversation with anyone. It doesn't matter if they're 'Hot' or 'Sexy'. Or even intimidating. That's what Raini loved best about her best friend, she wouldn't change for anything.

I smiled at Raini... She was staring at me, "Eyes on the road Rai!"

"Sorry Laur."

"It'sk."

Raini smiled at me, then focused on the road asking questions along the way when we finally pulled up to ChaChia's Hair Salon. (if it's real I don't own it.)

_Hurry up! I wanna see this new look._

Me too Ms. Pennyworth calm your tits.

_Like I said before, **don't tell me what to do**!_

Shut up.

_I hate you._

Then why do you stick around?

_I'm your imaginary friend! I'm stuck in your mind. Just because you can't see me anymore doesn't mean I don't exist!_

That's exactly what it means.

"Are you talking to Ms. Pennyworth again?" Raini asks me..  
"No..." I lie badly smiling sheepishly.  
She rolls her eyes, "She still exists?"  
"I wish she didn't.." I mumble quietly to her.

_Hey!_

"Gosh shut up Ms. Pennyworth." I mumble right under a whisper.

"Ms. Dawson?" I hear a kind voice call my name.  
"Right here!"  
"What do you want done sweetie?"

"Re-ombre, please."

"Perfect." The kind lady replies.

* * *

"Done!" She says as she turns my chair around for me to see.

"Wow!" I gasp my hair looking like a million bucks.

The lady looks happy with her accomplishments, and so does Rai.

"So what's the occasion?"  
"She has a date with Ross Lynch!" Raini answers excitedly for me.

"Free. Of. Charge." They lady speaks slowly.  
"No at leas-"  
"Sweetie, if you're going on a date, I'm not gonna make you spend your money!" The lady looks down at her, "Now go!"

"We have one last thing to do." Raini smiles mischieveously, as we leave.  
"What?"I ask her, worry in my eyes, "One word Laura: _tan_."

* * *

**Ross POV **

My leg is shaking, my forehead sweating, butterflies in my stomache. Laura gets me so nervous. I've been around thousands of girls, I mean _I'm in a band. _None of them make me feel this way... Laura can do something as small as touch my arm and give me tingles. I've wrapped _my arm_ around a girl and felt zilch. cero. nada. I only get this way around Laura.

Our date is in three and a half hours, and I have nothing to do. I huff, and tug at my hair as I sit down at Rydel's keyboard. She left it in the living room from when Laura performed. As I think of lyrics for the song I'm trying to write.

"Butterflies"

_I wanna be your first kiss_  
_I wanna take you on your first date_  
_I wanna be your first for everything_  
_Can I be your first for everything?_

_everyday I feel this feelin'_  
_When I see you,_  
_you give me_  
_butterflies._

_This funny feelin_  
_in my stomach,_  
_It's tingly, buzzy_  
_can this be?_  
_butterflies._

_Every time I see you,  
I think to myself  
there she is,  
the definition of  
perfection, beauty_ ******

That's a good start, right? I'm not the song writer of the group, that's usually Rydel & Rocky. I just bring it to life.  
I tug at my hair getting up because currently there's only an hour left til we leave to go to the... place.

I'm going to be honest, Miami has always been my home. You know except for Colorado, and California.  
I grew up here until I had my success earlier in child hood, I lived here. For about seven years. I lived in Colorado for two years and California for four. Miami is the majority of where I've grown up.

I put on my ripped black skinny jeans, a red v-neck, some red converse, my whistle necklace, and a black blazer to top it off. I did my hair messy to perfection, then lightly sprayed some Adidas cologne, and I'm done. There's about fifteen minutes until Laura's supposed to show up, so I'll just sit here, texting my old friends.

* * *

**Laura POV**

I actually look like I'm from Miami, not Alaska. The tan makes me look - perfect. We also got our nails done, just because we had extra time.

We went to a couple of stores looking for the outfit, and since we didn't know where he was taking me we stuck to casual. It was a red ruffled peplum top with a white blazer to go with my black skinny jeans, and red peep-toe booties.

"I think you'll fit the occasion no matter where you go." Raini looks me up and down then smiles, "For sure. No doubt about it." She grins.

We leave her house, ten minutes til we the date starts. We have five minutes until the date when we pull up toward my house, and she does my make-up in the car. I don't know why we couldn't just go in and do it in my room. Do you know how hard it was to turn in my seat?  
Anyway, she lightly smoked my eyes, because I'm not the all out type of girl where I go all out for a guy. Haven't we covered this?

I walk inside to be met face-to-face with Rydel, "Uhm, hi?" I greet, smiling sheepishly.  
"I heard you and Ross are going out!" She squeals excitedly, "You look great!" She compliments me.

"How did you hear about it?" I blush.  
"He's been ranting on about how everything needs to be perfect, and how if he messes up he'll be screwed." She rolls her eyes, linking her arm with mine we walk toward his room.

"Now it's time." she whispers hurriedly, then shoves me toward the door knocks for me then runs, but trips in the hallway.  
I've. Never. Laughed. So. Hard.

I'm laughing, clutching my stomach as Rydel just lies there planking. I turn toward Ross who's also laughing, and pointing.

"Shut up you guys." Rydel says, rolling over on her back still lying there... that is until _Ratliff _comes around.

"You okay Del?" Ratliff smiles down at her, "Yeah." She replies her cheeks still burning hot from when she fell.

He offers her a hand which she gladly takes, popping up within three seconds. I turn toward Ross and smile, "Hey." He smirks, "Hey." I reply.  
"You look _stunning_." He smiles at me; not cocky, not lust filled, genuine.  
"Thanks..." I smile at him, blushing darkly, "You look pretty good too."  
He smiles then offers his arm, which I gladly take. He grabs a black box - about as big as a printer.

I look at him with curiosity, but he just looks blankly at me - a small smile tugging the corners of his lips.

We walk out to a car he had driven here, which must be his because his name plate is 'sxyross'. I roll my eyes at his name plate, which must mean Sexy Ross, what else would it mean? Constipated Ross?

He opens my door, as I slid into his sleek black Jag, thanking him quietly.  
He opens his door and slides into it, looking at me then turning on the ignition.

We drive for a little while, singing to radio until a song comes on.  
A good song...

_Nothin goes as planned._  
_Everything will break._  
_People say goodbye._  
_In their own special way._  
_All that you rely on_  
_And all that you can fake_  
_Will leave you in the morning_  
_But find you in the day_

_Oh you're in my veins_  
_And I cannot get you out_  
_Oh you're all I taste_  
_At night inside of my mouth_  
_Oh you run away_  
_Cause I am not what you found_  
_Oh you're in my veins_  
_And I cannot get you out._

_Everything will change._  
_Nothin stays the same._  
_And nobody here's perfect._  
_Oh but everyones to blame_  
_All that you rely on_  
_And all that you can save_  
_Will leave you in the morning_  
_And find you in the day_

_Oh you're in my veins_  
_And I cannot get you out_  
_Oh you're all I taste_  
_At night inside of my mouth_  
_Oh you run away_  
_Cause I am not what you found_  
_Oh you're in my veins_  
_And I cannot get you out._

_No I cannot get you out._  
_No I cannot get you._

_Everything is dark._  
_It's more than you can take._  
_But you catch a glimpse of sun light._  
_Shinin, down on your face._

_Oh you're in my veins_  
_And I cannot get you out_  
_Oh you're all I taste_  
_At night inside of my mouth_  
_Oh you run away_  
_Cause I am not what you found_  
_Oh you're in my veins_  
_And I cannot get you out. *******_

We both finish singing, smiling at each other, "Nice taste in music, you have there." He chuckles as he tells me that.  
"I could say the same to you."

We finally pull up to where the place is and he looks at me childishly, "We're here!" He claims excitedly.

I get out to be placed on a hill as he goes to the trunk to get the box that he brought with us.

"Ross, not to be rude, but where are we?" I look around, and up to see nothing but stars.

"This is where I used to come and just think. No one has been here except for me."

I look up at him, smiling, feeling special that he brought _me _here. _Me. _The small town girl.

New lyrics: (mental note to self)

**_Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world_**

_Okay, let's get back to Austin, sweetie_.

Shut up Ms. Pennyworth, I'm trying to concentrate on Austin.

He lied the blanket down, and asked me a few questions, vice versa. One being "Did you bring _pickles?_." and him laughing at me.

We talked and ate (pickles) the night away.

* * *

**Ross POV**

We walk up to Laura's house and we walk in to a quiet house, not dark - quiet. Everyone must be in their rooms.

We head toward Laura's room, when we get to our destination, Laura turns on her heel, and looks at me.  
"I had a really good time tonight, Ross." She grins gleefully.  
"I'm glad you did, because I did too."

I soon find myself lean in and Laura does too, but before I can kiss her on the lips, she turns her head.

She smiles a troublesome smile, "_Sorry, I don't kiss on the first date._" With that she shuts her door.

_This girl is going to be the death of me._

* * *

**BAM, what?! Another chapter, done.**

**oooooh yeah. Friday night and have nothing to do. I know I'll probably get nothing (followers, favorites) from this chapter because of how late I posted it.**

**it's 12 am.**

**help... xD**

******* = Ms. Pennyworth talking to Laura is _not _my idea.**

****= I wrote the song. What do you think?**

********* I don't own In My Veins by Andrew Belle.**

**anyway, I combined Austin & Ally and real life so none of you can report me.. I'm kind of evil, huh?**

**c:**

**Please review! If you do I'll give you a s/o in my next chapter!**

**alright, love you guys. mk? Bye!**


	4. Marino High

I walk into my room to find Rydel and Raini sitting on my bed with big smiles on their faces, I let concern wash over my face - only momentarily - but quickly cover it up, so they won't get what they want out of me. "Hey," I greet getting my pajamas from my dresser. The walls were a purple lavender with butterflies on a large picture plastered on the wall. My bed was simple - black with lavender pillow cases. _Yes, _there was R5 stuff plastered around my room. There isn't much of it.

_That was a lie._

You don't know anything.

_I'm you. I know everything you do._

Ugh. **_Goodbye_** Ms. Pennyworth.

_Your loss._

I snap out of my thoughts, turning around to look at the girls who were behind me waiting.

"Spill!" Rydel whisper-shrieks.

"He's your brother." I giggle.

"Well he's not mine! _spill!_" Trish speaks normally, yet frantically. But how?

We hear a knock at the door, I turn around facing the door. It's probably Rocky, wondering why he can hear us through the wall.

I walk across the room to open the door, there I find, Ross.  
He looks at me, then smirks deeply. "You may not kiss on the first date, but I do." He then crashes his lips onto mine, our lips moving in sync - or perfect harmony.. hahaha! I just laughed in the middle of our kiss because of how funny I am.

He smiles into the kiss, which just gives me another swarm of butterflies. The ones I had from the date hadn't even gone away - _completely. _Great..

I wrap my arms around his neck as his go around my waist, us both being able to sing, we both have fantastic lungs. We can kiss longer than any other couple. _And thank god for that. _

We finally - after three minutes of *basically* no breath - we pull away.

He smiles at me his arms still wrapped around my waist, mine still around his neck, "What does this make us, now?" He asks, a twinkle in his eye, "Whatever you want Ross." I smile, he lets go of my waist, I take my arms away from his neck, I frown but quickly cover it up, "See you later, _girlfriend._" He walks down the hall past Rocky, Riker, and Ratliff/Rylands room into his own, smiling genuinely at me before shutting the door.

I turn around to see Rydel - mostly her - and Raini's mouth wide open. "What?" I ask nervously, changing in front of them, because who cares? We all have boobs, and privates. They're all the same.

Rydel shakes her head, "We know what happened, no need to spill." She looks at me, "_Anyway, _I have news."  
"Are you pregnant?!" Raini shouts.  
Rydel looks at her as if she killed thirteen people with a rabbit, "Uh no?"

"Good, I would've killed Ratliff." Raini mutters.

Rydel blushes darker than crimson, "No, I'm transferring to Marino High! With you guys. So will the guys." (**a/n, Ryland is a freshman, Laura, Ross, Raini are sophomores, Rydel and Ratliff are juniors, Rocky & Riker are seniors. Just for story purposes)**

"Yay!" I smile, so does Raini. "We start tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, which means - bedtime!" I smile, "Raini you might as well just stay over, it's almost eleven."

"_Laura_!" Rydel drags out my name, "I don't wanna go to bed!" She whines.

I roll my eyes again grinning widely, "You have too!"

"Can't we _all _sleep in here?" She asks, acting like a child, "Fine, but you're sleeping on the fouton." I tell her.

I leave the room, walking into Ratliff and Rylands room, they're both on their phones. They don't hear me come in, so I shut the door quietly walking in to the closer, I whisper creepily, "Go to sleep..."

I hear a 'What the fuck?!' a shriek and someone rolling off the bed.  
Guess who rolled off the bed? Ratliff.

"_**GO **to sleep_!" I whisper again, more raspy and louder this time around.

"Fuck this!" You hear Ratliff shriek in horror and run out the door faster than the Usain Bolt.

You can hear Rylands heavy breathing, "Please... Uh... What do you want?" He asks warily, looking around the room.

I laugh out loud and walk out of the closet, just leaving the room. I didn't even stop to see Ryland's face, just to find Ratliff.  
"Ratliff?" I whisper-yell looking for the goofball.

"What?" I hear from the living room, "Go back to bed." I giggle.

"Why?" He looks up with confusion, "One; we have school tomorrow, Two; I scared you." I laugh quietly.

"That was you?" He asks, as I nod.

"Damn," He smiles, "Brilliant.. Though I'll get you back child, dear." I roll my eyes,

"Good luck with that." He looks at me puzzled, "Okay, see you at the butt-crack of dawn." I tell him walking away.

I walk down the hallway toward Rocky's room, but he's already asleep so I leave him as he was found, I goto Riker's room but he's awake. "Hey, we have school tomorrow." He looks at me from the tv on the wall, "Oh. Yeah, thanks." I smile at him, and he returns it, "Goodnight," He tells me, "Goodnight."

I shut the door, walking toward Ross' room, I suck in a breath, and open the door. I see Ross shirtless lying down his arms crossed behind his head, in his bed, watching tv. I gulp, and greet, "Hey." I say barely above a whisper.

"Hey," He responds looking at me from behind the headboard, "Come sit?" He asks me.

"Okay.." I respond unsure, he scoots over. I know he said to sit, but I lay down anyway. I'm tired.

My torso now laying against the headboard, my feet crossed over one another.

"Wanna watch some tv?" He asks, I nod, but telling him only a small bit because we have school tomorrow.

He smiles at me, and pulls me toward him, I stop him only to reach over him to turn on his alarm clock, then we snuggle up and watch _Pitch Perfect. _(**don't own**)

_Beep beep beep beep bee-_

The alarm clock is slammed off, by someone who wraps their arms _right _back around me.  
"Ross," I nudge him with my butt, "Get up."

"Five more minutes.." He grumbles.

"Rossy." I turn over to be eye level with him, "Rossy."

"Hm?" He says opening one eye, to close it again, "I'll give you a kiss if you get up."

He immediately opens his eyes, and sits up rather quickly, I giggle. He smiles sleepily at me - gosh that was sexy.

"Now go get dressed." I roll him off the bed, he falls off with a thud. He pops back up about ten seconds later fully clothed.

I look at him, amazed yet confused, "What the hell?" I say astonished.

"I think the correct words are: Here's your kiss."

I ignore his smart ass comment, "How did you do that?"

"Movie magic." He replies simply, shrugging.  
I rolls my eyes, "We're not in a movie."  
"You're the type of beautiful you only find in the movies. Therefore, we are."

I look at him, a small smile plastered on my face while I blush.

"And you're all mine." He finishes, kissing me on the lips.

That I am Austin. That I am.

* * *

**Ross POV**

Laura left my room. I'm kind of bummed out now, she was with me all night. I did it on purpose. Hehe.  
I look at the clothes I put on from the floor - yes put on, not just popped up.  
It was simple - a white tank-top with a yellow over-shirt with light ripped jeans and yellow converse. My hair screamed : _sex. _The way it made chicks go _insane _for.

I leave the room looking for breakfast to find Laura - now fully clothed in a yellow sundress and white flats hair curled to perfection, making pancakes.  
_PANCAKES._

"Pancakes!" I screech, Laura jumps sky high.  
"Ross Shor!" She scolds, "You scared the living crap out of me!"

"Laura don't-know-your-middle-name!"

"It's Marie." she muttered quietly.

"Laura Marie!" I pretend to scold as she rolls her eyes, "You dare not share those pancakes with anyone but me!" I finish throwing my "hair" back.

She giggles as she flips another pancake.. Ew. That looks like the grossest pancake in the world.

"Uhm.. Laura?"  
"Yes?"  
"What's in those?"  
"Chocolate chips, and strawberries."

I gulp, "Oh." I put a fake smile on my face.

"Oh shit.." She mutters, "Hide me." She puts the spatula in my hand and hides her petite figure behind me. I'm totally lost until I see Rydel and Raini coming out of her room.

"Hey little bro, you seen Laur?" She asks me, raising a brow, "No." I shake my head, "I got up, got dressed and started making pancakes." I lie. I'm an amazing liar.

"Okay.. Thanks."  
"She did leave a note though!" I tell Rydel as she walks past me toward the front door, where there's a wall between us now. (**a/n let your imagination take you wild with the house.**)

"What did it say?"

"She went out to the grocery store to get some fruit."

"Oh, okay, well I'm going to school."  
"Already?" I ask.

"Yeah. Why?"  
"Pancakes!" I motion toward the pancakes, luckily Laura knows how to be perfectly still.

"I'll take one." She smiles, I had some fruit earlier this morning... I hadn't even noticed she and Raini were completely dressed.

"What about you?" I ask Raini.

"I'll take two, I had nothing this morning." She looks at Rydel with a look, and Ry smiles sheepishly, "I said sorry.."

They take a bite and their eyes widen, "This is... _Heavenly_!" Rydel says loudly, smiling.

"They're not my idea." I admit, "Then whose are they?" Rydel asks, mischief in her eyes. "Laura's." I shrug.

"Hi?" Laura peeps from behind me.

"Where were you last night?" Rydel asks, eyeing me.  
"In Ross' room." She smiles sheepishly.

"_What?! _Did you use protection?" Raini asks quickly.  
"_No, no, no_! Nothing like that! We just fell asleep watching a movie." I cover for us, I mean we really didn't do anything.

"Okay.. Raini no jumping to conclusions." Raini nods at Rydel's comment.

"We're not actually coming to school. We just wanted to see Laura." Raini giggles.

I laugh as Laura takes the spatula from me, "I'm gonna go wake up the guys." I tell them.

"Okay," Laura says, "Whatever," Rydel rolls her eyes, "M-kay." Raini comments.

I walk toward Ratliff and Ryland's room. They're asleep. Go figure.  
I walk into their bathroom, wetting my hands quietly. I tip toe back into their room, luckily the both sleep with no shirt on, my hands still dripping with water I whack their backs.

You hear a groan in pain and a gasp.

The gasp was Ryland, and the groan was Ratliff.

"Dude? Seriously?"

"Laura made us pancakes.. We also have school, so get your lazy asses out of bed. _Pronto_." I whack them one more time.

I walk into Riker's room, he was putting his black converse, he looked up at me, "What?"

"Laura made pancakes. Rydel claims they're 'heavenly'." I put my hand on my chest and make the most girlish voice I can manage.

He laughs, "I'll be out in a minute, bro." I nod, shutting the door behind me.

Lastly, Rocky who walked out as I was heading toward the door, I turn on my heels muttering a 'nevermind'. I eagerly sit at the dining room table, which was neatly set up, gosh Laura's such a weirdo.. I guess that's what I lo-like most about her.

Rocky slides onto the bench in front of me - Rydel on one end, Raini at the other end.

Riker comes out and sits next to Rocky, (on the bench) Then Ryland.

Ratliff sits next to me, obviously wanting to sit by Rydel, which he has a _huge _crush on.  
Laura comes and sits between me and Ratliff, Ratliff sitting next to Rydel who's on the end he's at, Laura sitting next to Raini, Raini next to Ryland on the bench, Ryland next to Rocky, Rocky next to Riker, Riker next to Rydel, Rydel next to Ratliff. Got it?

it's basically : Rydel , Ratliff, Me, Laura, Raini, Ryland, Rocky, Riker.

Everybody laughs, and eats their way through breakfast, my brothers teasing me about Laura, and how I'm going to be the second Mrs. Marano in the house. Wait, why would I take her last name?

I'm snapped out of my thoughts to see Laura taking plates from the table, I smile gratefully at her, offering to help, she shakes her head.

"Wait!" Rydel shouts, looking at me and Laura, "You guys match!" She squeals excitedly, Laura laughs while I cover my ears.

We all walk out to the SUV, since it's the only car we can all fit in. There's _eight_ of us. This time I drive with Laura guiding me to the school.

* * *

**Laura POV**

R5, is not very good at hiding their nervousness. It's evident in their body language, and on their faces. I laugh at this because they've performed in front of millions of different people, and yet they're nervous.

"What?" Ross smiles at me, the nervous dissolving of his face.

"You," I smile at him, "Are adorable." I boop his nose.

"I know!" He grins, as I roll my eyes.

We arrive at the school _finally_.. We took a few wrong turns because Ross and I were in a heated conversation about the best type of _Disney_ movies. I go for _Tangled_, and he goes for the classic _Lady & the Tramp_, but I - of course - win the small debate.

Riker laughs in the back about a comment Rocky made ー He said Ross was my Flynn Rider. I found it funny, 'cause they look absolutely nothing alike.

"Riker, does that make you Megan's Tramp?" Ross asks Riker the faint pink still on his cheeks.

Megan was one of the girls at the mall we met. She was a replica of Cassidy, the strawberry hair to the freckles on her face.

Riker rolls his eyes, "Shut up, Mr. Marano." We climb out of the truck.

"Don't call me that! It makes me sound _old_!" Ross whined.

I roll my eyes at his child-likeness as he met me on my side of the car to open the door for me. I smile a 'thank you', as he takes a hold of my hand.

"Welcome to Marino High School." I say loudly, they all laugh.

We walk into the school as whispers whirl around crazily, spinning like a merry go round.

"How did _she_ get _him_?" One girl asks her friend, "He probably got her pregnant." She responds.

That one specific rumor set me off. I didn't know who said it, yet I didn't give a flying shit.

I turn around to lock eyes with the wrongdoer, its no one but the one and only - Cassidy.

"Listen here," I try to let go of Ross' hand as I stomp over to her, but he doesn't let go.. I end up dragging him with me. "Cassidy," I spat her name out, "I have not slept with the whole male population, unlike someone I know. You learn new languages so you can ask men to get 'with it', don't you? I just so happened to get lucky, and got this fine specimen," I point to Ross, who flexes his free arm, "And you are just lucky enough to not have caught herpes." A course of 'ooooh' goes out through the hallways.

She looks at me- enraged, She cocks her arm back ready to slap me but I move my head out the way, and slap her silly.

"Leave me alone." I spat, literally this time.

Ross pulls me away before I do anything else.

"Who knew you had it in ya?" Raini asks giggling.

"_I_ did.." I mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah." Raini rolls her eyes Rydel looks over at us, "I guess you guys are lucky, huh?" She asks us, we furrow our brows in confusion silently telling her to continue, "I mean, you both have each other's backs, I mean I don't even have a best friend." Rydel looks down, suddenly finding an interest in her neatly painted nails.

I look at her as if she's a mad man, "I guess we're that easy to forget, huh Raini?" I smile, at Rydel as Raini giggles.

She looks up hope in her eyes, "You consider me you guys' best friend?"

"Of course!" We nod, "Not for your _fame_, or your _money_, for _you_. I'm not Cassidy_._" I motion to myself, they both giggle.

"Same here, I don't care about your fame. I'm just happy that I have you as a friend." Raini comments, smiling.

"Laur?" I hear from my side.

"Yes?" I answer back.

"Can you show me where the office is?" He looks around, "Well all of us."

"Yeah, come on!" I run to the office dragging Ross behind me - after all he's still attached to my hand.

He jogs, We get to the office with Raini behind us along with Rydel. Rocky comes in fifth, Riker in sixth, Ryland seventh, Ratliff in eighth.  
"God you're slow Ell." Rydel laughs.

"Shush." He runs a hand through his hair, barely out of breath. We did just run across the school.

"Ell, that hurt." She puts a hand over her chest, looking hurt - she's a great actress.

"I'm sorry Delly." He wraps his arms around her in a tight hug, which from her facial expression she's clearly enjoying.

"I was just messing around, silly.. But thanks for the hug!" She grins widely at him, which he returns.

Ratliff scratches the back of his neck, "Can we go in?"

"Oh yeah."

Everyone picks up their schedule and I look at Ross'.

**AP US. HISTORY**  
**AP ALGEBRA II  
SPANISH  
AP SCIENCE  
LUNCH  
****HOMEROOM- MS. JOHNSON  
****MUSIC THEORY  
****P.E.  
AP ELA**

"Might I say Mr. Lynch, this schedule is basically the same as mine!" I shriek excitedly... I just hope we don't break up.. That wouldn't be awkward.

"What's different?" He asks, curiosity filling his features.

"I have a different homeroom. I have Mrs. Stenson." I pretend to hurl into my hand, he chuckles.

I think today is going to be a good day.  
Scratch that - a great day.

* * *

_All done!_

_Anyway, I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you recognize._

**_So, I have a deal. Every review is worth 500 words. The more reviews, the longer the chapters. You have exactly one week to get as many reviews in as possible! Your time starts now!_**


End file.
